inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Brom
Brom was a male human and a former Dragon Rider. After the Riders were destroyed at the end of the Dragon War, Brom devoted his life to opposing Galbatorix and the Empire, and organized a resistance force called the Varden. He later became Eragon's first mentor in the arts of magic and swordsmanship. He sacrificed himself to save Eragon from the Ra'zac. History Early life Brom came from a family of illuminators in Kuasta, a remote city near the Sea, far south of Carvahall. His mother was named Nelda and his father Holcomb. Kuasta was so isolated by the Spine that it became a peculiar place, full of strange customs and superstitions. When he was new to Ilirea (Urû'baen), for instance, Brom would knock on a door frame three times before entering or exiting a room. The other students laughed at these habits, so Brom quickly abandoned them. Friendship with Morzan During their tutelage under Oromis, Brom idolized Morzan, tagged after him, and always considered Morzan's actions to be admirable. Morzan often took advantage of Brom's unflagging admiration. The Downfall During Galbatorix's rebellion and the subsequent downfall of the Riders, Galbatorix had Brom's dragon, the original Saphira, put to death in front of Brom's very eyes. Ironically, Galbatorix had himself lost his own dragon when he and his friends were ambushed by Urgals in the night; it was his dragon's death that had driven Galbatorix insane. Devastated by grief and loss of identity (as dragon and Rider were deeply connected from the dragon's hatching onwards), Brom swore to take revenge on the person he blamed for his dragon's death: Morzan. Recovery of the egg ]] After the creation of the independent country of Surda, Brom used the turmoil for his advantage. He founded the rebel group known as the Varden, gathering and merging various groups opposed to Galbatorix and the Empire. He led them for a few years, and then surrendered the position to Deynor in order to pursue his true passion: Morzan's downfall. His fervor led him to a scholar named Jeod Longshanks, who claimed to have discovered a passage into Urû'baen. Brom and Jeod organized the successful theft of one of the three remaining dragon eggs, all of which were in Galbatorix's possession. They raced against the Forsworn and Ra'zac for the egg, eventually coming to Gil'ead. The egg was recovered, and Brom personally killed three of the Forsworn, including Morzan; Brom took Morzan's sword Zar'roc into his keeping. He was later responsible for the deaths of five other Forsworn. A new Rider to Eragon]] After seeing the egg safely delivered to the Varden, Brom went into hiding in the village of Carvahall, living in disguise as a storyteller. Years afterward, when a farmboy named Eragon discovered a dragon egg, and the baby dragon inside hatched for him, Eragon asked Brom for suggestions of good names for dragons. Eragon and his dragon later agreed on the name "Saphira", without understanding its significance. Saphira's existence put Eragon and his family in great danger, for Galbatorix, who wished to reestablish the order of the Riders and so bring them under his control, coveted the dragon eggs. When Eragon's uncle Garrow was murdered by creatures called Ra'zac, Eragon and Saphira were forced to flee Carvahall and the Palancar Valley. Brom accompanied them on their quest to find and destroy the Ra'zac. Along the way, he educated Eragon in the use of the magical powers bestowed upon a Dragon Rider, and the art of swordsmanship; he gave Eragon the sword Zar'roc, but refrained from telling him its history. In the town of Therinsford, Brom purchased two horses, Snowfire and Cadoc. In Yazuac, Brom was wounded in an encounter with Urgals, and Eragon insisted that Brom ride Saphira, as she could protect him better than Snowfire could. Though Brom protested, insisting that no one should mount a dragon except its Rider, Saphira and Eragon persuaded him to accept the favor. In the port city of Teirm, Eragon shamefully revealed that he was illiterate. Brom consequently took it upon himself to teach Eragon to read. Later, when they discovered Urgals close to where they were camped, they fled, Eragon on Saphira and Brom with Snowfire and Cadoc. When the Urgals nearly overtook Brom, Eragon had Saphira land in front of the Urgals, and after a brief confrontation with them, used magic to blast them back. Eragon fainted from the effort, while Saphira protected him. Saphira and Brom then went to destroy the remaining Urgals. Brom's death Brom and Eragon eventually found the Ra'zac, but were ambushed and forced to escape. Their escape attempt was unsuccessful and they were captured; however, a stranger named Murtagh rescued them. Unfortunately, one of the fleeing Ra'zac flung a dagger at Eragon. Brom sacrificed himself to save Eragon, jumping into the dagger's path. Before dying, Brom revealed to Eragon that he was once a Dragon Rider himself, and that he was a one-time friend of Morzan, first and last of the Forsworn, before Morzan was corrupted by Galbatorix. Brom's own dragon, also named Saphira, was killed in the Battle at Doru Areaba. Eragon and Saphira created a beautiful memorial for Brom on a hilltop near Dras-Leona. Saphira used her own magic to turn Brom's tomb into sparkling diamond, so that Brom's body would not be ravaged by time. Other *Eragon and Saphira, who were shaken to hear that Eragon was Morzan's son, later suspected that Brom came to Carvahall after Morzan's death in order to keep an eye on Eragon, so as to prevent the boy from becoming like his father (Murtagh's existence was kept secret from everyone except Galbatorix). It was evident, however, that Brom was fond of young Eragon. *When Eragon, Saphira and Brom fled Carvahall, Brom expressed his gratitude that he lived to see the legend of the Dragon Riders reborn. Real-world connections Speculations *Some fans believe that Brom might be Eragon's father, with Eragon and Murtagh sharing only the same mother, making them half-brothers. He once said that he knew Eragon's mother, Selena, "Well enough to miss her when she was gone". Category:Characters Category:Magic users Category:Humans Category:Dragon Riders Category:Varden es:Brom